


孕

by Okra_okra



Series: pegging [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Female Nero (Devil May Cry), Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), Pegging, Pregnancy, Spanking, Strap-Ons, pregnant vergil, 女攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 四爱  VD女攻 ♀维吉尔X♂但丁 3V3D警告：怀孕维吉尔 孕妇攻！！但丁并不意外见到他的姐姐，却惊讶于她凸起明显的小腹，昭示着一个新的生命在其中孕育。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Series: pegging [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

但丁并不意外见到他的姐姐，却惊讶于她凸起明显的小腹，昭示着一个新的生命在其中孕育。

他不知道冲上脑壳的酸涩是委屈还是嫉妒，只得咬咬牙把它憋回喉中。维吉尔居然愿意让别人操她？他能幻想任何事，唯独想象不出亲姊在男人身下的样子。  
他当然和她做过，他们不寻常的做爱。

当他盯着姐姐优雅的侧脸思索时，维吉尔也注意到他，偏头望过来。他溺入她冰蓝的虹膜中，一如当年。

他们的性启蒙着实奇怪。在最好奇的年龄偷窥了伊娃和斯巴达的门缝。但他没有看到什么教科书级别的性爱展示，而是母亲压着父亲，用一个不属于身体一部分的东西在另一方的屁股里进进出出。斯巴达的呻吟太过欢愉，但丁怀疑这是否是那个强大男人最为放松的时刻，以至于小小的男孩都开始向往这种忘我的快乐。

在长辈出门的一天，他悄悄溜进房间，面对一柜子琳琅满目各式各样的穿戴式假阳具，慌乱地选走一个最普通的。但丁紧张又兴奋展示给维吉尔看，并询问她要不要一起试一试。

维吉尔当然知道他想要什么。成人尺寸的绑带对于小女孩来说还是有些大，即使收到最紧也仅能松松垮垮地绕在腿和腰上。她只得用纤细的小手去握住那假阳具根部。慢慢顶入撅着屁股趴在前方的但丁粉嫩后穴里。

“好疼啊，维吉尔。”即使这么说着，他依旧坚定地把自己往那柱状硅胶上推。那时他们自然不知道什么是润滑，但丁倒是误打误撞选得根偏细的，加上半魔逐渐显露的愈合力，磕磕绊绊总是吞进半根。

阳具边缘碾到人稚嫩敏感的前列腺，但丁小喘一声，确实尝得甜头，肠液分泌也让抽插顺滑起来，又开始催促姐姐快些动作了。他鼓着腮帮子扭头去看她，撞入那细碎冰蓝中，难以回头，正如屁股里的阴茎，没完成它的任务，是不会被全部拔出的。

在那场意外后的分别时光里，但丁也有过和女人们的很多段一夜情。年轻气盛的少年自然是要发泄那无处安放的肉欲，只不过每一次抱着怀中柔软的肉体，阴茎塞在温暖的阴腔内，依旧是少了些什么，身体总有一处不能安适的地方。

现在他看着维吉尔，终于知道是缺了什么。那双一眼就能把所有敌人冻结的冰蓝色双眼，反而给他带来燎原的热度。稚时的旖旎回忆挟着奔涌的血液涌向腹股沟。他知晓自己想要什么，可维吉尔会同意吗？她是否已经对童年的行为嗤之以鼻？她还怀有身孕。

他们对视良久，最后还是但丁忍不住先靠近。

“维吉尔...”他面对这样的姐姐反倒是说不出什么嘲讽的话来，小时候斗殴和拌嘴总是必不可少的日常。她的孕肚把凌厉的气势磨平些许，倒是又和伊娃神似几分。

维吉尔叉着臂，手里还握着那把阎魔刀。她沉默的用清冷视线从头到尾打量但丁一番，目光停滞在人胯间。  
但丁低头——该死，那里鼓出来一块。他一边唾骂自己身体过于诚实的反应，一边慌张地拽了拽皮大衣，犹豫是否要遮住，但这不是欲盖弥彰？

呵。维吉尔抬起眼皮，姿势略微放松，“看到我就这么这么兴奋？你多久没做过了，但丁。”

“我..不是没做...只是...”年轻的弟弟抓耳挠腮，却说不出一句完整的话。他长大了，却偏偏又没有那种脸皮像孩童一样直截了当地去跟亲姊求欢。

也不知是同一个子宫里孕育的心灵相通，维吉尔确实从这破碎的话里听出些端倪，“你没有再让人操过？”

“我又不喜欢男人。”但丁撇撇嘴，视线飘开。

“女人呢？”维吉尔挑起眉毛，一只手叉着后腰。

“咳咳，我只抱过她们，又不是每一个女人都像你....一样。”但丁眼睛落到因为改变姿势而凸现出的腹部上，他想，可维吉尔变了吗？

“我明白了。”维吉尔拧动手腕，把阎魔刀换到左手，姿势倒是照样的华丽。她悠悠举起右手，指向街角的招牌花哨的旅店，“去开一间房，要特殊的，那种会配上strap-on。”

喂喂，你不要随便就明白什么啊？？虽然但丁确实有这点意思，但被高岭之花维吉尔亲口曝光的感觉确实太过窘迫。他咬咬牙，把手伸进口袋，确认今天是有带钱的，便像只去叼飞盘的小狗，屁颠屁颠迈向旅店。

走着走着，但丁突然想到，维吉尔居然知道这里的情趣房间配备了什么。所以她也在这操过别的男人？但丁虚无的狗尾巴瞬间耷拉，不知是该喜于她的爱好未变，还是嫉妒那个幸运的男人。

前台面对但丁时表现如常，直到瞥见跟在后头大着肚子的维吉尔。这个警惕的男人凑上去，细声警告但丁不要搞出什么人命来。但丁只得无奈点头，摸摸自己俊俏小脸，腹诽着我像是那种丧心病狂的人吗？不是我要操这位孕妇，是她操我。  
如果维吉尔没有一刀把他捅在床上，应该就不会有什么命案发生。

当但丁脱完裤子的时候，维吉尔终于从一个抽屉里翻到配备的穿戴式假阳具。她甚至举到面前端详片刻，那东西比他小时候用过的粗长得多，不由让但丁多为自己二次开苞的屁股担忧几分。

维吉尔只把外套挂在衣架上，其他衣物倒是一件没落，她似乎也不打算脱了，只抬头瞧两眼但丁，便开始套上皮带。

但丁抿抿嘴，不知道该说什么。他们的性爱本来就足够奇怪，一方不脱衣服似乎已不足为奇。秉着眼不见为净的心思，但丁扭过身去跪趴在床上，把脸埋入松软的枕头内。

维吉尔扣起皮扣的声音让但丁想要偷看，但他不想翻身，况且在这个位置，也无法转到看清对方的角度，从胯下瞄还会被自己那根东西遮住一半视线。 他安静地等着，直到察觉维吉尔的重量把身后被单压凹。

冰凉的假屌擦过他腿间，顶到睾丸，诡异而苏爽的刺激让但丁差点从床上蹦起来。年幼者又突然紧张起来。他尽量压抑着喘息，等待姐姐的下一步动作。

这次维吉尔知道用润滑剂了，而不是去直接撕裂她可怜弟弟的括约肌。于是一根糊着粘稠液体的手指被粗暴地塞进他的体内，在肠道里搅动着，无意之间擦过那一点。

但丁闷哼一声，他刚刚还在几秒中的焦躁里怀疑过这是否是自己想要的，现在却可以大声的对之前的自己吼出这就是我需要的。

“还是老位置。你真的一点都没变。”维吉尔语气平淡，只有但丁硬生生听出一丝笑意，这时候她开始插入第二根手指。

但丁在舒缓的快感中放松，接纳了剩下的所有手指。他能感受到四根纤长手指在扩开穴肉，半晌后终于抽出。而刚刚维吉尔穿上的假阳具的顶端压在他的穴口。

没有任何预警，硕大的龟头破开括约肌，连着半根硅胶柱身一起挤进肠肉里。但丁确实被自己低估，他只花了几秒的时间就适应下这侵入的巨物，并开始从一寸寸推入的饱胀感种寻找欢愉的刺激。

“合适吗？”维吉尔拽起头发，强迫他抬头，因为腹部的原因，她不能完全倾下身子，像过去一样把嘴巴擦在耳垂上问他。

事实上这是不是个问题，但丁从来都能适应姐姐给予的一切，而即使不能，维吉尔也不会做出什么改变。

“你可别小看我。”他顶嘴道，像是要证明自己，但丁摆动屁股往后顶上几分，欲把假阳具吞吃到底，却好巧不巧地把弹翘臀肉碰到另一个同样弹性十足的半圆软肉上。

但丁浑身一抖，因为维吉尔凉上半度的气场。他不敢回头，但已无比确认自己是撞到了维吉尔的肚子。

她握住但丁滚圆的屁股肉，略长的指甲嵌进肉里，掐出几道红印。“别乱动。”维吉尔显得很暴躁又护犊，带着点火气和冷意告诫他，完全像只怀孕的母兽。

但丁倒是有些嫉妒那个还蜷缩在肚子里的侄子或侄女，在维吉尔心中的天平里，祂是能翘起但丁的。

不过他还是乖巧地塌下腰来，以防止再次碰到还在子宫中睡觉的幼侄。维吉尔满意地轻哼一声，浅浅抽插起来，硅胶阳具精准地碾过前列腺，逼出但丁一串动情的呻吟。

在他揪紧床单思绪朦胧之时，一双略凉的纤纤玉手绕过胸口，贴在细嫩紧实的胸肌上，食指与中指夹着已经充血的乳首，轻轻摩擦。但丁打了个颤，新奇的感觉让他腰肢酸软，喘息倒是越来越喑哑。从来没有女人这样玩过他的奶子，大多只是夸赞他健壮的胸肌，惊叹着上手摸两把感受紧绷肌肉的坚硬与但丁的雄性气概。见但丁喜欢，维吉尔变本加厉，改换拇指食指掐那小巧艳红的乳尖，指腹搓弄着提起拉长。但丁被带着疼痛的酥麻刺激折磨得脚趾蜷缩，双腿颤抖。他没有想到光是乳头的拉扯会让他比看见色情杂志的火辣美女还硬，垂在床单上的阴茎已经淅淅沥沥吐出腺液，把龟头附近的床单染湿一片。

维吉尔选择这个时刻变换节奏，从浅浅的、舒缓的，变成了深深的、使但丁整个身体都随之晃动的抽插。

她挺腰使用假阳具的技巧让但丁一个男人都自愧弗如。但丁背肌紧绷，脊椎反弓，腰窝处留下两个色情的旋儿。 他的胳膊肘弯曲着撑在额前，脸朝下塞在小臂圈出的枕头里，在轻微地窒息感中朝着棉絮吐露甜腻的呻吟。

维吉尔也察觉到他的高潮将至，转而去摸那根漏水的肉棒，“喜欢这样吗？弟弟。”

“呃唔，喜...喜欢。姐姐。”但丁艰难地吞咽下积蓄在口腔中的唾液，差点丢脸得被呛到。他怀有身孕的姐姐带着假阳具操他？这是什么母性与父性的结合。他当然喜欢得不得了。

“那就射给我吧，亲爱的但丁。”维吉尔攥紧手掌心的阴茎，同时用最猛烈地速度操弄那已经有些红肿的小穴，殷红的肠肉都偶尔被带出一小节。

但丁有些担心维吉尔这种活动量，她肚子里的胎儿是否受得了。当然他没能考虑几秒，维吉尔扇在屁股上的一巴掌直接让他大脑空白，无声尖叫着高潮，射在对方手心，过量的精液会从她指缝里滴滴答答渗下，可但丁已经放弃去思考这些边角的问题，他头晕目眩，因为这数年以来最快活的一次高潮，难以准确说明那种多年以来积累在体内的压力是如何随着精液一起排出他的大脑。  
他大喘着气，试图重新往肺部注入空气，等到心跳终于平息时，维吉尔已经脱掉了假阳具。

“姐姐。”但丁支起身子去叫她。再接受到对方投来的疑惑视线时，他挠了挠微红的脸，“需要我帮你解决一下吗？用嘴。”

很多女人都喜欢让他舔阴，鉴于维吉尔现在的身体肯定不适合插入，而且即使是普通时期她也大概率不会让但丁插入，这是最好的回报方式。这种想法让他又有些兴奋，他还从没看过维吉尔的阴部，她会允许他在给她舔的时候自慰吗？

“...不需要。”维吉尔冷淡地转身，披上外套，无情击碎但丁的幻想。她推开门。

“我们还会再见面吗？”于是但丁赶忙说出自己最关心的话，“还有那个孩子，你真的打算生下祂？”

维吉尔微不可见地点点头，漂亮的背头银发消失在门后。

几个月后，但丁确实又见到了维吉尔，腹部平坦。但是在塔顶，他们针锋相对。直到维吉尔坠入魔界，他都没有看见姐姐身旁有什么婴儿。他认为维吉尔最终决定把孩子扼杀在肚子里，毕竟这对半魔，只是捅一刀，不久后就能修复的伤口。

正如他们畸形又扭曲的爱情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我只能对自己说，干，兄弟，你的性癖好几把奇怪。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 之前看了个科普视频，讲了如果女性阴蒂不敏感，阴蒂脚短的话，阴道是没有快感的。
> 
> 这篇是维吉尔如何怀上尼禄，和如何丢失尼禄。  
> 写得很随意，不能接受维吉尔被操请勿看！

维吉尔没有阴道快感，大约是遗传伊娃。  
她发现自己自慰的时候，抚慰阴蒂时有感觉，插进阴道里却没有任何快感。  
一天她在杀完恶魔肾上腺素飙升的情况下，被一个英俊男人搭讪时，便决定尝试一下。  
男人夸赞维吉尔的美貌与矫健，痴迷地抚摸她的身体，维吉尔却没有太多的反应。当他试图用手开拓他以为应该已经潮湿的阴道时候，却发现里面十分干涩。维吉尔大开双腿叹了口气，告诉他用润滑剂，自己体质如此。男人有些沮丧，却没有气馁，认为以自己经验丰富，等插进去了肯定能让她爽。  
男人找了一下，却没翻到避孕套，维吉尔冷哼一声，说不用了。  
可惜抹完润滑剂，捅进去却越操越干。维吉尔除了涨感什么都没有体会到，她蹙眉，露出不耐烦的神情，十指交叉摩挲指腹薄茧，一声不吭地盯着天花板。男人十分受挫，询问她哪里不舒服。她没有应答，尴尬的沉默弥漫在两人之间，最后维吉尔伸出手，开始搓揉自己的阴蒂，一边闭上眼回忆但丁在自己身下被操得汗淋淋的样子。她踹了一脚还愣着的男人，示意他赶紧继续。  
甬道里终于有了点湿意，虽然维吉尔没有快感，但是她逼仄的处女阴道还是很紧致地反射性一缩一缩。男人觉得氛围微妙，也没忍，草草地就射在了里面。  
一等他射完，维吉尔就起身穿衣服，内心告诫自己绝不要再冲动。干这种事完全是找罪受。  
男人还有些回味，虽然维吉尔不叫也没水，但这种清冷的女人确实有独特魅力，说抱歉这次没让你爽到，不如我们留个联系方式，下次再试试？  
维吉尔冷冷睨了他一眼，凭空抓出了阎魔刀，出鞘朝人脖子一抵，警告道，别来烦我。说完就推门走了。  
尼禄就是这么幸运地一次中。  
恶魔还是有褪不掉的兽性。即使在看到敌人时叫嚣着杀光，渴望鲜血与暴力，维吉尔的恶魔却带着浓烈母性在每一个夜晚对她耳语，让她留下这个孩子，保护好自己的骨肉血脉。而她的人性也没有那么坚定，一个年轻的女孩，在内心怀揣着对自己母亲的思念与憧憬，而她现在将成为母亲的角色。维吉尔的惊喜与期待可能比她想象中的多。  
她去了福图纳，追寻父亲的足迹。肚子里的孩子让她意识到自己需要更多力量，她绝对不会让任何人将血脉夺走。  
最后维吉尔悲哀地发现自己无法护住孩子，追杀而来的恶魔越来越多，尼禄被恶魔夺走，却被一位善心的高等恶魔放在了孤儿院前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5代为什么夺手，维吉尔认为自己的女儿已经死了。薇也以为尼禄不是自己的女儿。（你


	3. 公兔与母兔的混养指南

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线为5代后  
> 女性尼禄注意
> 
> 是篇搞笑文啦。  
> 当维吉尔和但丁都变成兔兔，尼禄该如何饲养他们？
> 
> 里面所有喂养兔子相关都是恶魔兔兔限定哦，不能当真～现实里要养请好好去查点资料。

当尼禄从蕾蒂手里把两只纯白兔子接过时，她还以为这是一顿肉食丰富的晚餐，直到正思考着如何剥皮烹饪的女孩被告知这两只兔子是中了巫术的维吉尔和但丁。

好吧，她的妈妈和舅舅。

在被迅速溜走的蕾蒂抛弃后，尼禄把两只兔子小心翼翼地放在事务所桌子上。

兔子们软绵绵地趴着，要不是三瓣小嘴偶尔会耸动一下，倒像两只做工精细的毛绒玩具。  
至于如何分辨他们，这可太明显了，唯一的问题：兔子是如何把毛发生长出背头和妹妹头形状的？

尼禄不知道他们是否还有人类的意识，但当她试图喂点生菜给兔子们时，维吉尔只会轻巧地跳开，对那绿油油的叶片毫无兴趣。而但丁仅仅啃上一口，就再也不肯张嘴了。

该死，尼禄无力地瘫在椅子上，看着眼前两只兔大爷，恶狠狠地把生菜塞进自己嘴里，难道还要买份披萨？她可不能确定变成兔子的但丁还能像半魔时期那样不吃不喝躺上一个月，醒来依旧活蹦乱跳甚至暴揍半个姐姐。

一个无橄榄披萨在半小时后被放置在桌上，尼禄无可奈何又哭笑不得，看着寻着味就竖起耳朵、以迅雷不及掩耳的速度蹦哒到盒子边的但丁。他用粉嫩的小鼻子顶动盒盖边缘，却因为过小的力气而只能掀起一条缝隙。

尼禄坏心眼地想要捉弄一番但丁，毕竟这位不正经的舅舅平日里的爱好之一就是戏弄他纯真的侄女。但当守在盒子前的兔子歪过头，澄澈透亮的天蓝眸子向尼禄投来无辜又期盼的视线时，女孩承认她在暴揍恶魔中修炼出的铁石心肠已经被软化了。谁能抵挡地住这种毛茸茸萌物的高热度可爱暴击？

但丁拿到一分，虽然作弊。

她掀起披萨盒子，正准备亲自拿出一片撕成小块喂给但丁。这只狡猾的兔子却在眨眼间就把脑带埋入盒缘，用两对兔牙拖出一块来。

她现在严重怀疑但丁还有自我意识。

一边看着把披萨啃得津津有味的但丁，尼禄伸手托出另一块放在维吉尔面前。但她的妈妈只是嗅上一口，嫌弃地扭过身用屁股对着披萨。

看起来维吉尔不喜欢吃披萨，尼禄眨眨眼，收手把那块受过兔尾巴洗礼的披萨重新丢进披萨盒里。

还需要给她找别的食物。这么想着，尼禄重新窜回厨房，思考她平日里吃啥都不挑的母亲在最原始本能的情况下会愿意吃什么。

维吉尔会喜欢什么？

power～尼禄脑内开始回荡。

停啊！她猛拍脑门，又一个机灵，目光瞬间凝在冰箱门上。

那里有昨天买的苹果。

尼禄用水果刀将苹果切成精致小瓣，又心血来潮还雕出几片兔子样式的。

她感动在这一片日月可鉴的赤诚孝心中。就算我妈是个抛瓦怪，拿我的手、和舅舅一起揍我脸，我还是会在她最弱小无助的时候给她削苹果！！

当女孩沉浸于感天动地的亲情中，满脸微笑端着苹果片走入大厅时，眼前的一幕迅速把她内心建立起来的美好家庭关系给毁灭了。

啊啊啊啊你在干什么啊维吉尔！？

要不是她已经震惊到无法发声，此时的尼禄能内容毫不重样地口吐芬芳一小时。

但丁在安静地吃着披萨——这很正常。

维吉尔也在安静地... 趴在但丁身上。

这似乎也没有什么不对。

可是维吉尔你那极速抖动的屁股和羊癫疯一样痉挛的尾巴是在什么啊！！

肉眼直视一场火辣兔片让尼禄半魔血统加持的双眼都快要被眼前高能场景闪瞎了。

何况这不是普通的两只兔子，是她妈和她舅舅。

还是她妈在爬跨她舅舅。

喀嚓，有什么东西碎掉了。是处女尼禄纯洁的内心吗。

这种东西，没有也无所谓了。撞破长辈奇怪交配场面的尼禄咬咬牙，脚步僵硬却坚定，朝两只兔子走去。

看见女孩走进的维吉尔终于大发慈悲停下淫秽的动作，只是坚定不移地趴在对方身上，扒着但丁两只爪子依旧抓得牢牢。

她转动脑袋看向尼禄，脖颈上那圈的脂肪像丝滑布丁一样贴着但丁的后颈滑动。

啊，要不是维吉尔还有母兔特有的兔围脖，尼禄都要怀疑这个巫咒是否还附带变性效果。

女孩举起手中的苹果片，试图引诱维吉尔离开原来的位置。而即使变成兔子依旧技高一筹的维吉尔只是嘴巴一探，就麻溜地把苹果叼进嘴中，身体甚至没有移动半厘米。

她吧唧吧唧咀嚼完那一小片酥甜的果肉，似乎是补充完体力，又在光天化日之下、她可怜的女儿面前耸动起屁股来。

啊！要瞎掉了。尼禄迅速抬手捂住眼睛，在指缝间偷瞄但丁。这位悠闲吃着披萨的雄兔似乎对被自己老姐压在身下这样那样没有任何异议，一动不动地往嘴里暴风吸入披萨。

在这之后的几天里，尼禄在起床、午饭、任务回来时，总能撞见维吉尔在爬跨但丁。

她知道兔子发情期密集、性欲强大，但眼前这种情况是她万万没想到的。

我的心已经死了。早已能面无表情盯着两只兔子纠缠在一起做虚拟交合运动的尼禄心如死灰地想着，反正雌兔干雄兔，也不会搞出一窝小兔子来。

她错了，大错特错。

但丁开始拔毛了。

因为他总是趴着，尼禄最初还没发现有什么异样，直到她无意间在沙发角落里摸出一把兔毛。

她观察没心没肺的维吉尔，雌兔的大围脖和偶尔露出的腹部都毛发浓密蓬松柔软，没有任何脱毛或暴力扯下的痕迹。

接着是但丁——他的腹部已经坑坑洼洼，被揪掉一半白毛。

有一定常识的尼禄知道，兔子开始拔毛是为了给即将出生的小兔子做窝。

她颤颤巍巍地把掏出来的兔毛重新塞回沙发角落，开始掉入深刻的伦理思考中。

所以几个月后就会有一窝小兔子出生，嘤嘤嘤着叫她姐姐吗？

不不不不对，兔子不会说人话。

她会点着小兔子的数量，一边说：这是二弟，这是三弟，这是四妹，这是... 姐姐明天就给你们取名字哦～

尼禄一个冷颤，脊椎蹭蹭蹭冒凉气。画面太过诡异，她该怎么跟姬莉叶妮可蕾蒂翠西介绍自己的弟弟妹妹？该死，绝对会被妮可嘲笑到死。

可她又不能想办法把但丁肚子里的小兔崽子给搞掉，无论如何这算是她的血亲。

又是苦恼的一天。当尼禄哀怨的目光重新落在悠悠闲闲趴在一旁小憩的但丁身上时，不知何时又跳到他身边的维吉尔闪电般噌的一下爬上弟弟，又重新开始日常“运动”。

兔子怀孕的时候还可以受孕，尼禄喃喃着。够了啊，不要再造一窝弟弟妹妹了！！

（被逼疯的尼禄已经忘掉长辈兔兔的性别了。）

疲惫的尼禄跨入事务所，她对马上要入眼的兔体交缠早已麻木。

但似乎听到历经肉体苦难、受尽思绪煎熬的女孩心声的上天终于给她了一个惊喜。

人形的维吉尔正坐在正对着事务所的椅子上阅览书籍。而但丁则赤裸上身靠着沙发，一脸难色。

没有兔宝宝。尼禄环视一周，松了口气。

“你在找什么？”但丁向女孩挑眉，“刚出生的小兔子？”

被戳破心思的女孩耸耸肩，愤懑地说道：“被迫看了这么多次你们咳咳咳过程的我就不能担心一下会突然多出一堆堆弟弟妹妹吗？”

“抱歉，尼禄。”维吉尔从书里抬起头，藕灰色的虹膜倒印着女儿的影子。

“反正只是兔子本能罢了，我查过，雌兔也会为了彰显地位而骑其他兔子。”尼禄总是在母亲面前束手无策，她挠挠头，“只要不是你们俩有一腿，我都还能接收啦。”

“……”  
“……”  
“？”

“咳咳。”  
“这个嘛...”  
“？？？”

“别告诉我你们俩真的搞在一起！！！”尼禄吼道。

“哈哈哈，其实呢我那时候只是假孕啦。虽然变回人形，但假孕对激素的影响好像还残留在身体里呢～”但丁打哈哈道，朝尼禄眨眨眼，试图转移话题，“怎么办呀，我现在胸好涨，估计过几天就要产乳了。”

“给我解释清楚啊！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久好久没捡起我的女攻文学了。  
> 顺便预告一下吧，下一篇会是femdom Vergil＋人体家具play。但丁假孕产乳。  
> （如果我不咕的话应该会产出来（真的

**Author's Note:**

> 我只能对自己说，干，兄弟，你的性癖好几把奇怪。


End file.
